King and Lionheart
by BBCGirl72
Summary: My first song fic! A short bit of story based off of each line of 'King and Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men. Rated T for kissing. Chapter 6 is up! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, sadly, or there would've been a lot more Merthur. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so this is a song fanfiction idea I got in class. It is based off of the song "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. A short piece of the story is written for each line of the song. :) If anyone likes it, I will make sure to continue! :) Please enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated.**_

Taking over this town, they should worry.

A large _**BOOM**_ shook the throne room. King Arthur leapt to his feet, his hand already on the sword handle. Screams filtered in through the windows.

He looked out of the stained glass windows and said a word that was far from nice.

Arthur ran back to the two thrones that were the center of the throne room and removed his thick golden crown inlaid with precious multicolored jewels.

Arthur set it carefully on the plush burgundy cushion of his seat and glanced at the person who had moments ago occupied the smaller throne, who was now standing and looking very anxious.

King Merlin looked back, his blue eyes full of worry, his black hair curling around the ivory band that adorned his head. Arthur drew his sword.

"Morgana is outside. How she got in through those wards you put up against her, I've no idea. I've got to go and help the people of Albion. I cannot leave them helpless. I _cannot _let Morgana take this place, the kingdom we have built together."

Merlin nodded. "I'll use my gift to help as well."

For a moment, Arthur was hesitant.

Merlin rolled those gorgeous blue eyes and pulled the blonde king into a kiss.

"Go. I love you, you clot pole," Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur nodded, "I love you too." and ran for the huge set of heavy brown doors.

Arthur's last image of Merlin was of the other king removing his thin ivory crown and placing it next to Arthur's.


	2. Chapter 2

But this problem aside I think I've taught you well.

Merlin ducked out of the way of fire and raced to Gaius's chambers. The old physician was older and easier to tire than he'd been when Merlin had first met him, but the old guy was still at it. Sure enough, Gaius was tripping over spell books and remedies by the time the dark-haired king reached him.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled.

Gaius turned.

"Merlin. What the hell is going on?"

The king swallowed hard.

"Morgana is back."

Gaius expression, already dull, fell even further.

"Oh, God," he murmured. "What can we do?"

Merlin's brow furrowed.

"I- I'm not sure. But Arthur is out there, fighting for the peoples of this kingdom, and I am not about to let him die because I am confused!"

Gaius gave the young king a kind smile.

"This problem of Morgana aside, I think I taught you well."

Merlin returned the smile, though it looked a bit forced.

Merlin's mind was obviously on other things, but that didn't bother Gaius. He'd taught the young warlock well.

"Well, we'd better get to looking!" Merlin said.

All of a sudden, just as Gaius was about to let out a warning cry, King Merlin felt something cold and heavy go around his throat, something that sent shocks of pain through his small body.

And then the king's vision went black, his last image of Gaius rushing towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I actually wrote this before I wrote a part of Chapter 2. I don't know why, but I got this idea all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please review! :) **_

That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run. (x2)

Morgana smiled wickedly as Merlin was led across the courtyard in chains, a strange bondage around the dark-haired king's throat. His face was covered in scratches and bruises.

The people of Albion who had gathered at Morgana's summons, stunned at the fact that both of their kings had been overwhelmed, drew in a sharp breath.

Arthur, already chained up in the middle of the courtyard, let out a strangled cry and tried to leap toward the other king.

"Merlin? Oh my God, what have they done to you?" Arthur's attention snapped to Morgana. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Morgana gave Arthur a false pitying look.

"Oh, dear brother. Our dear Emrys here has a few certain, ah, talents that can help the scrawny boy fight. And I have a bone to pick with him."

"My surname is no longer 'Emrys' Morgana," Merlin hissed.

When Merlin's mouth temporarily opened Arthur saw his mouth was bloody. Arthur shuddered visibly and longed to wipe the red away.

"Arthur and I share one. My name is Merlin Pendragon."

Morgana tutted. "Oh, do you now. How cute." Morgana glanced at her guards holding the two straining kings apart.

"Bring the two prisoners," Morgana took a moment to savor the word, "closer together. So that one," Morgana jerked her head of wild black hair at Arthur, "can touch Merlin _Pendragon_." Morgana sneered.

The guards did as they were told, lugging Merlin over and plopping him in front of Arthur.

Arthur tentatively reached out a hand and brushed away a thin trickle of blood from the corner of the younger king's mouth. Merlin gave a ghost of a smile.

Then, suddenly, Merlin tensed and an expression of great pain passed over his features. Merlin let out a blood-curdling scream, and his manacled hands seemed to be attempting to grasp at the bond around his throat.

Arthur tensed as Merlin screamed and screamed and finally hunched over, seemingly unconscious.

Arthur gave Morgana a look of pure loathing as he yanked the longer chains from the grips of the guards and settled Merlin's head in his lap, his fingers playing with the raven curls.

"What the _hell _did you do?" Arthur yelled. "We didn't even speak to one another!"

Merlin, attempting to regain consciousness, strained toward Arthur's voice.

Morgana chuckled and Merlin started screaming again and clutching at his throat until he again lost consciousness.

"Oh, it is quite simple. You love him very much. But didn't anyone ever tell you, brother? Love is a weakness. It makes you vulnerable. And I can use that vulnerability against you. See that bond, there?" Morgana pointed to the bond around Merlin's throat. "It cancels out all magic within the being it is placed on. In return, Emrys attempts to use magic to stop it. Causes him extreme pain." Morgana finished with a crooked grin.

"That is sick," Arthur said.

"Oh, yes," Morgana replied with a wicked smile.

Arthur reached down and touched Merlin's face, his breathing becoming steady once again.

He whispered, "We won't run. Stay strong, Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

And in the winter night sky the ships are sailing / Looking down on these bright blue city lights

Arthur sat in the dungeons, Merlin's head in his lap. Arthur's fingers twisted idly in the raven locks.

The fiasco of a fight with Morgana and her warriors had cost him two of his finest knights, the rest of whom were sure to have fled to help their families.

Normally, Arthur would've had an enormous issue with that, but now he understood why people fled to protect their families.

Arthur had no desire to get away from Morgana unless he could take Merlin with him, and somehow get that damned collar off of him!

Arthur and Merlin had been in the dungeons for two days now, and Merlin had woken up exactly six times. He and Arthur had had short conversations, and Arthur had even evoked a smile from the younger king.

But then Morgana, flanked by a few warriors, would show up. It was like she knew when Merlin awoke.

And Merlin would squeeze Arthur's fingers once, twice, thrice, and inhale deeply to prepare for the torturous time about to befall him.

No matter how much Merlin attempted to prepare, no matter how hard he tried not to scream, he always ended up screeching and pulling desperately at the collar around his throat, tears cutting streaks through the layer of dirt on his pale face. And Arthur, chained to the wall, would be forced to watch his significant other slowly fall to his knees and collapse on the floor.

Arthur would sob and beg Morgana to stop, even offered to be put in Merlin's place, yet she always declined and watched with gleeful delight as Merlin convulsed and collapsed. And then she would leave, locking Arthur and his love back into the cold, dark, dank chambers.

Arthur would then scrabble forward and pull Merlin to him, placing Merlin's head in Arthur's lap, Merlin's body horrifyingly small and crumpled and still. Yet the dark-haired king's pulse was still fluttering under the blonde king's fingertips when Arthur desperately felt for a sign of Merlin being alive.

And they'd just sit there, Merlin's breathing growing steady, waiting for the next time the warlock woke.

Every once in a while, one of Morgana's goons brought a bowl of soup or stew and shoved it into the cell. Arthur would grab the bowl and spoon some into Merlin's mouth, making sure he swallowed, before Arthur took even a bite for himself.

Arthur would then scoot the bowl back to the cell bars.

Arthur glanced up at the small window in the dungeon, and caught his breath.

Snowflakes, big and white and fluffy, drifted from the sky and landed on the ground outside.

_Merlin would appreciate the beauty,_ Arthur thought, and sighed.

"How lovely," Arthur heard a familiar voice and glanced down, both relieved and terrified.

Merlin's eyes were just beginning to open, big and beautiful and innocent.

Arthur tried his best on a smile as Merlin stretched and sat up.

Arthur's heart contracted at the sight of Merlin, a feeling of longing, a feeling he'd never grown used to but quite enjoyed.

Arthur reached under Merlin's chin and pulled him close, their lips finding one another's. Arthur's hand fisted in the raven curls and Merlin made a pleased sound before he pulled away.

The two kings smiled at one another for just a moment before guilt washed over Arthur and he glanced away.

Merlin reached forward and gripped his hand.

"Oi! You daft prat, look at me."

Arthur glanced up, and blue met blue.

"Look. None of what Morgana is doing is your fault. She wants something, though I am not sure what yet. But I will figure it out. She wants you to feel like you are responsible. But you are not. Okay?"

Arthur gave Merlin a small smile, yet guilt still weighed on his sturdy shoulders.

Then Arthur saw something out of the corner of his vision that made him go, "What the hell?"

It was a box, a blue box that's color matched Merlin's eyes perfectly, flying in the winter night sky above Albion.

And there was a man dangling out of it, looking down at the city.

_**A/N: Ooooh, maybe this will become a crossover. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! They are much appreciated. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So this is a crossover chapter. I'm not so sure about it, so if you could please leave your opinions in the reviews they would be much appreciated! :) Also, please be aware that I wrote this at four a.m., so the punctuation and everything may not be perfect. Thanks. :) **_

And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.

A few minutes after Arthur had spotted the blue box in the sky, and he had told Merlin what he'd seen, the pair heard quiet footsteps on the stone steps.

Arthur's arm went around Merlin's shoulder, a natural defense for the younger king that had developed over the years Arthur had known him.

Arthur pulled the dark-haired king closer to him, worried that Morgana was coming to torture Merlin again. Apparently, that was exactly what Merlin was thinking, because when Arthur turned his head to Merlin, Merlin's face was as white a sheet, his hand idly fiddling with the collar around his throat. Arthur murmured a few reassuring words into Merlin's ear.

Merlin's other hand went down to grip Arthur's, and a jolt of panic shot through the fair-haired king. Merlin's finger twined with Arthur's and squeezed once, twice - Arthur set into full out panic, his heart slamming against his ribcage, and it seemed that the dark-haired king could sense it in his eyes.

"No, I will not-" Tears blurred Arthur's vision as memories flashed in his mind, of Merlin crying out in pain, clutching at the collar.

"Not again."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Merlin nodded slowly, his face still very pale and his eyes still terrified, but Merlin tore his gaze away and locked his arms around the blonde king's waist, snuggling into his side. Arthur linked his arms around Merlin's small body tucked into his side, and they fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

Then the two waited, waited for the sweeping of Morgana's green cloak, the black curls floating down her shoulders. But it didn't come.

Instead, a man wearing strange brown clothing, strange whitish boots on his feet with his brown hair sticking up padded down the staircase.

Arthur frowned as the man saw the two kings huddled in the cell, seemed to assess their situation, pulled out a strange silver and blue stick and pointed it at the locked doors.

The blue end of the stick lit up and made a high-pitched buzzing sound, causing both kings to jump.

The lock snapped and the door swung open.

King Merlin and King Arthur stared at the strange man, their mouths gaping.

"Well, come on now, we haven't got much time! The girl with the black hair and green cloak is coming." The brown man - Arthur decided to call him that, as his eyes, hair, and clothing were all brown - exclaimed, putting his silver stick back into what Arthur guessed was a pocket on the inside of his shirt.

Merlin, surprisingly, was the first to move. He grabbed Arthur's hand, stood, and helped the fair-haired king to his feet.

Once the brown man saw Merlin, he got his silver stick out of his pocket and the light went on, seeming to look at the collar.

The brown man frowned at the silver stick and pointed it back at the collar.

"That's quite enough of that," he said, the sound from the stick growing higher until the collar snapped and fell from Merlin's neck.

Merlin seemed to relax tenfold, and he let out a long breath.

Arthur attempted to move, but something held him back. The king looked down and realized his arm was still chained to the wall.

Arthur muttered a very not nice word under his breath, which got the brown man's attention, and he pointed the silver stick at the chains. They snapped, and Arthur rushed forward to wrap his arms around the dark-haired king. He kissed Merlin's forehead, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"How the _hell_ did you get the locks off? What is that thing?" Arthur asked, an arm around Merlin's shoulder, the other pointing to the silver stick.

"Sonic screwdriver. Now, we've got to go! That girl is coming." The brown man said.

Arthur nodded. He had no idea what a 'sonic screwdriver' was, but the brown man had rescued Arthur, and had taken off Merlin's awful collar. The brown man obviously knew what it was; the grave look on his face said it all.

"Morgana will not wait," Arthur said as the trio moved through the corridors.

The brown man did a double take over his shoulder.

"Who?"

"The girl with the black hair."

"Oh."

"She will not. Once she gets word that you've got in here, she'll come looking for us." Arthur said.

The brown man sighed.

"She seems determined."

Merlin grinned, "She is."

Suddenly, mid-stride, the brown man stopped, nearly causing the two kings to run into him, turned, and stuck out a hand.

"I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

Arthur and Merlin glanced at one another.

"We are King Merlin and King Arthur Pendragon of Albion," Merlin said.

A large grin set on the Doctor's features.

"Ah! I was wondering when I'd stumble upon you two. Good. Follow me, please."

Then the Doctor turned, as if their conversation was obviously over and began to walk quickly once again.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, shrugged, and plunged on after the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.

The three men were just exiting the dungeons and entering the courtyard when they found Morgana. She was standing in the middle of the cobblestone plaza.

"Oh, Emrys. You thought you could get away. How _cute._" Morgana sneered.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm as he began to walk toward the girl. Arthur gave Merlin a look, and Merlin returned Arthur a soft smile and patted Arthur's cheek, and yanked his arm away.

_Merlin, you bloody idiot! Be careful_, Arthur thought desperately.

Merlin stepped forward and folded his hands together behind his back.

"You tortured me, and I'm fine with that, really." Merlin began, his voice steady. "That isn't the part that bothered me. It bothers me that you made him _watch_." Merlin's voice cracked and there was a catch in his throat as he said the last word.

Arthur, though behind the younger king, could tell when he was about to cry. Arthur wanted to step forward, wrap his arms around the dark-haired king and nuzzle his neck, to murmur comforting words into his large ears.

Ordinarily it worked to calm Merlin down when he got angry, but Arthur knew today, in this place, it was a time Merlin would resolve it himself.

The Doctor stepped forward.

"Merlin, Morgana, please don't-" he began. Merlin whipped his head around, and both the king and the Time Lord sucked in a surprised breath.

Merlin's eyes were utterly and completely gold. Merlin's fingers were sparking gold. Tears cut through the layers of dirt on his face.

"Doctor, _shut up_."

The Doctor closed his gaping mouth and took out thick framed brown glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose.

"How are you doing that? You are magnificent, you are!"

Arthur stood still, his mouth still hanging open in shock. Of course, he'd seen Merlin's eyes flash gold whenever he practiced magic, but he'd never seen them stay gold. They were beautiful, but Arthur longed for the blue to once more settle into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin's golden gaze met Arthur's blue one and a glimpse of pain danced in the brilliant, swirling gold.

Then Merlin glanced down at his thigh and tapped his fingers in a simple pattern against it. Merlin turned back around to face Morgana.

Arthur was confused. What could Merlin possibly have meant?

With a glance over his shoulder at the Doctor, Merlin said, "Morgana, I am giving you one chance and one chance only to back off. Leave Albion and never return. Or I will fight you and I _will_ win."

There was a beat before Morgana burst into laughter.

"Oh," she said, wiping at her eyes. "Never."

In that moment, Arthur had never been more terrified. He tried to rush forward, but Morgana raised a hand and her eyes flashed gold. Arthur flew back as if he'd run into a wall. Which he supposed he had. Shimmering gold walls had formed around Merlin and Morgana.

Arthur stood frozen where he was, in shock. Arthur couldn't hear the conversation that Morgana and Merlin were clearly having. Then they both raised their hands, their eyes going gold.

Morgana was the first to strike. A bolt of golden energy sprouted from her hand so fast that Merlin didn't have time to block it.

It hit the young king in his side, causing him to double over in a silent scream.

Arthur flinched right down to his core.

Merlin shot a bolt of energy out of his hand that missed Morgana, who was approaching slowly, by a few feet. Merlin shot energy again and again until one hit Morgana, causing her confident appearance to shudder as a look of pain crossed her face. Morgana spat what only looked like horrible curse words at Merlin as she continued striding toward him.

Merlin was looking scared but he held Morgana's gaze as she loomed over him.

Merlin was tired; Arthur had grown to know how exhausted Merlin could get using his magic, even only a small bit of it.

Merlin shot a final bolt of energy that made Morgana flinch, but she still smiled wickedly and pressed two fingers to Merlin's forehead.

Merlin began to spasm like a fish out of water, his mouth gaping open.

And then he went still.

_Too_ still. His eyes shut.

Arthur broke out of his stupor and proceeded to pound on the shimmering gold walls, which only caused his hand to get raw and bruised.

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder that he knew was the Doctor but he brushed it off.

Arthur gave a powerful pound to the hard gold walls and was surprised when he saw cracks begin to lace them.

Morgana looked up, wiping off her dress, her look of triumph faltering.

Arthur pounded the wall again and it shattered like beautiful golden glass.

Morgana screamed.

Arthur drew Excalibur and stood in front of his evil sister.

"What was that about love, sister?" Arthur spat with rage.

Arthur drove his sword into Morgana's stomach, and she was no more.

Arthur pulled out Excalibur, sheathed it, and ran over to Merlin.

Merlin was very still, his gorgeous blue eyes shut. Arthur couldn't tell if his chest was rising and falling, even this close up.

Arthur let out a horrible sound, a sound like he was dying instead of Merlin.

Arthur gathered Merlin's head into his lap and smoothed his raven curls. Arthur was crying, tears blurring his vision.

"Merlin? Come on you beautiful little prat," Arthur sobbed, cradling Merlin close to him. Merlin made no sound to respond, nor a move. Arthur pressed their foreheads together.

There was a hand on the blonde king's shoulder. Arthur looked up, his face tear-stained.

"The girl is dead." The Doctor nodded at Morgana's limp body, a pool of scarlet widening around her.

"Let me." The Doctor said gently. Arthur hesitated for a moment and then moved to Merlin's right side, his hand clamped on Merlin's, allowing the Doctor to look at Merlin.

The Doctor felt for Merlin's pulse, his face grim. Suddenly, his expression brightened.

"Oh, he _is_ clever! I can see why you love him so." The Doctor grinned at Arthur. "He used his magic to keep him alive. Some deep-rooted hope. Merlin is alive. Just barely, but he still is alive."

Hope flared in Arthur's chest.

"But he won't be for long unless we find him the right treatment."

Arthur tremblingly reached down and scooped up Merlin's horribly limp body and raced for Gaius's chambers, the Doctor on his heels.

"We're here to stay, Merlin. So hold on."

Arthur lie Merlin down on the cot in the cot in Gaius's chambers. Where the old physician was, Arthur did not know.

A pang of pain shot through Arthur.

Gaius could be _dead. _

Arthur forced the thought from his mind. No way Gaius was dead.

The Doctor crouched down beside Merlin and began to scan Merlin, who was now visibly shuddering.

Arthur pulled up a three-legged wooden stool and sat next to his king. Arthur gripped Merlin's hand.

A shiver ran through the fair-haired king as realization settled over him. Arthur remembered the time that he had taught Merlin how to use Morse code. And what had Merlin been tapping against his thigh?

_I love you. _

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I am not sure when Morse code was created, so forgive me for that if it was created far after Arthur and Merlin's time. I just put it in there to be fluffy and a little bit angsty. Anyway, I am not quite sure about this story anymore, as I haven't gotten many reviews or favorites. I will be requiring three reviews before I continue this story, so if you've read this far, reviews are very much appreciated! :) Also, I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors. I wrote this in a frenzy of passionate thought, and I haven't slept in about two days. My insomnia is kicking in again, sadly. :( **_


End file.
